Baptiste
Summary Baptiste is a playable character from Overwatch. Born into political strife and poverty triggered by the Omnic Crisis, he turned to aiding criminal organizations such as Talon in order to survive his day-to-day life, participating in the various atrocities they committed. However, the moral strain these missions placed on him caused him to eventually go rogue, deserting Talon and going on a path of redemption against them. He proceeded to flee to Haiti, where he could place his efforts in helping the defenseless, while combating the ghosts of his past on the battlefield and in his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Jean-Baptiste Augustin Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Human, Hero, Combat Medic, Former member of Talon and the Caribbean Coalition Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Noted to be a skilled marksman by his former Captain in Talon), Healing (Mid-Low of himself and allies through various abilities), Damage/Healing Boost (Doubles the damage and healing he and allies deal through a placed Amplification Matrix), Damage Reduction (Lowers any damage done to allies and himself past 20% in his Immortality Field to the point where it is negligible) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Has fought with and defeated distinct members of Talon, who noted his skills and endurance. Should be comparable to other Damage/Healer hybrids such as Moira and Ana) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Should generally be comparable with other Heroes in speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building level Durability: Large Building level (Noted to have a high endurance by members of Talon. Should be able to take attacks from other Heroes such as Hammond, who can generate this much energy through movement alone) Stamina: Above Average. He's a trained soldier and combatant who specializes in combat medicine who has survived dire circumstances such as starvation and living in warzones Range: 20 to 40 meters with Biotic Launcher, 10 meters with Regenerative Burst, 6 meters with Immortality Field, 35 meters with Amplification Matrix Standard Equipment: Biotic Launcher, Immortality Field, Amplification Matrix, Exo Boots, Medical Equipment, Flashbangs Intelligence: Gifted. Trained under Talon in the use of firearms and survival, and was noted to be particularly high in endurance and versatility as a combatant. A practitioner of medicine during open combat Weaknesses: His Immortality Field doesn't prevent him from losing health up until he only has 20% left Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Biotic Launcher: Baptiste’s three-round-burst Biotic Launcher rewards accuracy and recoil control with significant damage output. Biotic Launcher also doubles as a healing device, lobbing projectiles that heal allies near the point of impact. * Regenerative Burst: Baptiste activates an intense regenerative burst that heals himself and nearby allies over time. * Immortality Field:'''Baptiste uses a device to create a field that prevents allies from dying. The generator can be destroyed. * '''Amplification Matrix: Baptiste creates a matrix that doubles the damage and healing effects of friendly projectiles that pass through it. * Exo-Boots: By first crouching, Baptiste can jump higher. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Doctors Category:Terrorists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Overwatch Category:Tier 8